Yuki Nanashi
Yuki Nanashi (ユキ ナナシ) is an OC created by Rabenmaedchen. He is a member of the Light Music Club. He is bisexual and has a boyfriend named Natsu Akuma. Appearance Yuki's face looks innocent. He has reddish cheeks and big, light-red eyes. His hair is dark purple, and it's often messy. He is quite small and thin and is very weak. He wears the first male uniform in school. At home, he typically wears hoodies and jeans. Personality Yuki seems to be a shy, quiet, kind and innocent person. And he may be shy and quiet, but he isn't innocent. He had hurt many people. He even killed someone before. But nobody knows that and no one will ever find out about this. But apart from that, he is a good person. He doesn't want to hurt other people. And if you know him better, you will realize, that he is also very funny and a good friend. He loves singing and whenever he has the time, he writes songs. His songs are mostly about his past or death. But even though he killed before, he isn't capable to defense himself and is very weak. He is also a coward, and will run away and calls the police, when he discovers a corpse. Relationships Mitsu Akuma Mitsu was Yuki's first love. She seemed to be a normal girl, but one day she took him in her world. The world of demons. She tortured him many days. Since then, they are enemies and Mitsu wants to kill Yuki. Natsu Akuma Natsu saved Yuki from Mitsu. First, Natsu was cold and mean to Yuki but one day, he fell in love with Yuki. Since they are in the human world again, they are a couple. Lune Kugo Lune was Yukis best friend and was in his band. They know each other since they were toddlers. After the train accident, she was with him in the demon world. She died, when Claire attacked them. Kaori Nanashi Kaori is Yukis twin-brother. Yuki didn't know, that he has a brother. Kaori was taken to the demon world when he was six months old and their parents never told Yuki about Kaori. In the demon world, Kaori was made to a cyborg. When Yuki came into the demon world, Kaori recognized him and he asked Natsu to help him to save his brother. When they saw each other for the first time, they instantly felt a deep bond. Kaori went back to the human world with Yuki. Backstory Yuki grew up in Tokyo, Japan. He had a normal childhood. His parents were lovely, and they supported Yuki as best they could. When he was eight, he started playing piano and since then he loved music. In the middle school, he founded a band with his best friends Lune Kugo and Shiro Akahana. While Lune and Shiro played guitar, he was the singer and sometimes he played piano. They were very popular in their school and one day they were invited to play as the opening act at a concert. But on the way to this concert, their train had a heavy accident. Yuki can't remember what exactly happened, but he and Lune woke up in the demon world. Next, they met Mitsu. She said, that she saved them. Yuki fell instantly in love with Mitsu, but Lune didn't trust her. Yuki doesn't know, why she tortured them, but it was terrible. She didn't just tortured him physically. She forced him to assassinate people and nearly broke him. But Lune was the one who kept him sane. And then, finally, Kaori and Natsu saved them. But Mitsu and her friend Claire didn't want to let them go and attacked them. Lune was killed by them. The time passed. Yuki lived with Kaori and Natsu in the demon world. And then, one day, they found a way to go back to the human world. Finally. Yuki was happy. And Natsu confessed his love to Yuki. Then the normal everyday life began. Kaori, Natsu and Yuki now went to Akademi High School and are trying to live a ordinary life. Trivia *He is a Dandere *He loves pizza Gallery Yuki_Nanashi.jpg|In-game portrait Yuki_Nanashi_Faceclaim.jpg|Faceclaim Category:OCs Category:Rabenmaedchen's OCs Category:Students Category:Light Music Club Category:Bisexual Category:Males Category:3rd Years Category:Coward Category:Classroom 3-2